


No Homo

by Erin_Alekto



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rating May Change, Tybalt is in denial about his sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Alekto/pseuds/Erin_Alekto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benvolio flirts with Tybalt at a school dance, and Tybalt pretends not to reciprocate.<br/>---<br/>From Tybalt’s position in the corner of the gym he could see that his family had put on the best dance in the history of Verona High. And the Montagues had the good sense to stay home. They could tell when they weren’t wanted.</p><p>Most of them, anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queerasil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerasil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Juliet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527405) by [Queerasil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerasil/pseuds/Queerasil). 



From Tybalt’s position in the corner of the gym he could see that his family had put on the best dance in the history of Verona High. And the Montagues had the good sense to stay home. They could tell when they weren’t wanted.

Most of them, anyways. He scowled at the snack table, where Benvolio was munching on chips and the famous Capulet family bean dip.

Benvolio looked up and lifted his hand in a tiny wave. Tybalt looked over his shoulder. Was there another one here? He couldn’t see anything out of place. 

Maybe he was flirting with the Spanish exchange student. The Montagues were all homos-- that Romeo was practically a girl. Any faggot would be interested in that boy, what was his name? Tybalt hadn’t really been paying attention. Something like Antonio Hernandez Carriedo. He had nice hair, stylish but messy. Tybalt was jealous of all the attention he got.

Tybalt’s felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Hello.” It was Benvolio.

“Montague.” Tybalt acknowledged him with a curt nod and looked back at the crowd. Antonio was still there, talking to Tybalt’s brother Lovino.

“Lovely dance,” Benvolio said.

“Better than anything your family could do.” If Antonio was friends with Lovino now, maybe Tybalt would see him around a bit. He seemed like a pretty cool guy.

“Of course,” Benvolio said. “The Capulets are always better. Richer, smarter, stronger, kinder. And better-looking.” He reached out and stroked a finger down Tybalt’s cheek. “Can’t argue with that last.”

Tybalt flushed with fury at having his space invaded -- by a Montague, no less. “Don’t mock me!” He whirled to face Benvolio, whose brown hair curled to perfectly frame his face. His eyes were brown too, a deep, magnetic brown, which is something Tybalt did not care at all about, because he was too angry. And what did he care if boys were good looking, anyways? 

“I meant it. You really are very pretty.” Benvolio slid a bit closer.

“What are you, a f--” The end of Tybalt’s sentence disappeared into a sigh under the soft pressure of Benvolio’s lips. It was a quick kiss. Much too quick for anyone to see.

“I couldn’t quite catch the end of your sentence, but I think that the answer would be yes.” 

Tybalt could only stare. Benvolio smiled and took his hand. 

“You want to go somewhere?” He took a step backwards, towards the door, then another, beginning to tug Tybalt along with him.

“Where?” Tybalt heard himself say.

“Wherever you like. The math room? The chem lab? The broom closet?” Benvolio grinned as the two of them walked toward the door. Side by side. Tybalt realized that they were holding hands. 

This was really bad. Tybalt didn’t like boys; he was better than that. He shouldn’t let Benvolio get the wrong idea. He felt his chest grow warm and constrict. With guilt.

He went with Benvolio anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys stopped in the middle of the hallway. Tybalt picked at his thumbnail.

“Which way?” Benvolio asked. Tybalt’s eyes darted to the right, away from Benvolio’s much-too-warm gaze.

Benvolio followed his look. “The cafeteria? Okay.” Before Tybalt could protest, the two of them were running towards the open double doors at the end of the hallway.

Tybalt felt a little sick at the idea of making out amid the fumes remaining from that day’s Baloney Casserole Surprise. Except that wasn’t a problem, because they weren’t going to be making out. As soon as they stopped running so fast, he would explain matters to Benvolio, apologize, get the hell back to the gym and find some girl to dance with, in full view of everyone who might have seen him with Benvolio.

When they reached the cafeteria, Tybalt had to catch his breath. It was a long hallway, and he’d taken AP Bio instead of P.E. for the past two semesters. He let go of Benvolio’s hand so he could lean against the table.

He only got in a few nice, even gulps of air before breathing became difficult again. Benvolio was sitting on the table next to him. Tybalt could feel his breath on his cheek. It felt like he was less than an inch away. Tybalt reminded himself that a hard-on is an involuntary physical response and not necessarily a sign of attraction. He tilted his hips away from Benvolio’s line of sight.

Tybalt turned towards Benvolio to explain that he had no interest in boys and especially not in Montagues, but the two of them were a bit closer than he had anticipated. Their lips touched, and Tybalt froze. Shit. He started this kiss-- accidentally, but that would sound like a lame excuse. There was no way he could look uninterested now. He could feel Benvolio smiling. The other boy’s lips parted, guiding Tybalt’s open as well. 

It was out of his control, he told himself as Benvolio’s hand slid along the back of his neck. Tybalt shivered as Benvolio leaned over him, causing him to lose his balance and cling to Benvolio for support.

There’s never any harm in practicing kissing, Tybalt thought. If he lets Benvolio caress his teeth with his tongue, if he nibbles along Benvolio’s neck, even if he strokes his hands up under Benvolio’s shirt, it would make him a better partner when he found a girl he actually likes. 

Therefore, it was natural for his heart to be pounding and his face to be flushed. He was new at this, and nervous and embarrassed. He needed to practice. Desperately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update this, but I'm happy to announce that I may be coming close to kicking my pernicious habit of revising everything five to ten times before letting anyone else near it. Enjoy :)

Tybalt was surprised by how much he was enjoying this. The cafeteria wasn’t as gross of a trysting place as he had expected. It didn’t take long for the smell of Baloney Casserole Surprise to fade into the background. It was warm, they were alone, and the table didn’t break when Tybalt rolled on top of Benvolio, pinning him to a red stain on the plastic.

Tybalt had thought about kissing before, but he’d never realized that teeth were both smooth and bumpy, or that saliva could taste so satisfying. When they pulled apart for a moment and rested in each other’s arms, the thought that he knew what another person’s tongue felt like made him shiver. It was so strange, and so wonderful. Benvolio snuggled into his chest, and he stroked the other boy’s hair. The other boy. Tybalt reminded himself that this was just practice. It didn’t count.

He was lifting Benvolio’s face for one more sweet kiss when he heard footsteps outside the cafeteria. They both froze, waiting for whoever it was to pass and continue on their way to the bathroom. The footsteps stopped.

“Tybalt?” Juliet glanced into the cafeteria. She hadn’t seen them yet, but she would soon. Tybalt remembered that he was supposed to ride home with her and her mom right about now. He let out an involuntary hiss of frustration at himself for having lost track of time. Shit.

He tried to freeze again, but it was too late. She saw them. Tybalt pushed Benvolio away and arranged himself to look as if he was just sitting on the edge of the table, having a casual conversation. Juliet started laughing. 

“You are such a fucking hypocrite!” She seemed to be having trouble breathing. “Guess you can’t call Romeo a fag now.”

“What? We were just talking. I know it looked strange, ha ha. We’re doing a science project together. On hair follicles. There’s a theory. We needed to check. You know. No homo or anything.” Tybalt glanced to Benvolio for confirmation, but it seemed that he was much better at getting out of difficult situations than Tybalt was.

Juliet chuckled. “Sure, lover boy. You might want to smooth down your hair before Mom gets here.”

Tybalt patted at his hair as he hopped off the table. “You won’t tell anyone, will you? Mom can’t find out. I’ll do anything.” 

“I’ll take an I.O.U.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first really shippy fic I've written. I feel as if I'm selling my soul.


End file.
